


Let me break down

by Whispers_of_the_wind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki doesn't mourn anyone, An agreement between Itachi & Sasori, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention to mutants instead of ninja, My First AO3 Post, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_the_wind/pseuds/Whispers_of_the_wind
Summary: “Zetsu has confirmed it: Sasori is dead.” Pain’s monotone voice announced as soon as everyone stopped their− commonly interminable− disputes.





	Let me break down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fic ~ So I decided to start with one of my favorite crack couples of all times.
> 
> I honestly not gave it so much thought, because I usually regret whatever I write in English, so ... an apology if I made some foolish mistakes. I just wanna start with something!
> 
> Warnings: A lot of OoC, probably. Also, this contains yaoi, and a very pathethic attempt to talk about mutant discrimination (?). It was planned to last a few more chapters, but I cannot promise anything right now. Besides, English isn't my native language, so I will appreciate if you trait me with patience, and give me some advices. I'm trying my best to learn this wonderful language! : D
> 
> Oh! I have post this on FF.net too. I really expect to get better at this by your comments, and this way I can cover more possible audience (?) 
> 
> Naruto is Kishimoto's manga. I just want to play and maybe entertaining tou you.

{ ⁂ ╫ ⁂ }

**{.** **ͼͽ** **.} Let me break down {.** **ͼͽ** **.}**

**_D_ ** _on’t feel bad for me, I want you to know: deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad for._

**—T** he Smiths, _Asleep._

**{℘}**

**Chapter one**

**“Z** etsu has confirmed it: Sasori is dead.” Pain’s monotone voice announced as soon as everyone stopped their− commonly interminable− disputes. The Akatsuki members kept quiet for what it seemed an eternity, looking at his unfathomable grey eyes without a single trace of bewilderment drew in their earnest faces.

Kisame hummed. It was a strange rumbled that came from his mouth, and which sound like a rare mixture of pity, understanding, and feigned surprise. “Uh … is that so?” He said, arching both eyebrows. “I feel sorry for Sasori- _san._ He wasn’t a boring opponent, and I enjoyed to practice with him.”

Itachi swallowed as imperceptibly as he can, like some teenage who prepared himself for a difficult test. “Where is his body?” Uchiha blurted, and regretted straightaway. “Did Sasori’s grandmother take his corpse?” He almost rolled his orbs, exasperated at the tangible weakness in those spoken words. 

“Did you care _that much,_ Itachi- _san?”_ A black-haired asked behind a ridiculous mask. Tobi was− as matter of fact− playing dumb once again, without really attending the meeting. 

Pain shook his head, neither listening Tobi nor minding Itachi’s urge. “At first, he was left behind by the two women, so they can reach Uzumaki Naruto’s location. It seemed that Hatake Kakashi was leading a mission to take Sasori along towards Konoha, but− fortunately− Zetsu caught them up in their way back and destroyed his body before they gathered information about our group. We’re safe by the time being.” 

Uchiha nodded silently. He already knew Pain’s answers before the leader opened his mouth. _Of course_ Chiyo did not take him with her! The latest news wasn’t a bucket of cold water, after all. It had spent four days since Deidara’s defeat against Naruto and Kakashi− who guarded humanity courageously, even though both of them were also mutants; nonetheless, the blond mercenary that called himself an artist, had managed to come back− surprisingly without his arms, so the redhead’s fate cannot be a real surprise by now.

Itachi turned his gaze to Sasori’s unoccupied chair, and diverted it almost immediately. Their plain meeting room will have an empty seat for a while− at least until Pain decided who can be a good replacement.

He had not a great relationship with Akasuna. Neither of them were hostile to each other, but there was always an unbreakable wall between their points of view as well their hearts. Itachi had thought they will overcome it eventually, and he could also imagine how wonderful can be to save Sasori from his loneliness. 

Itachi had noticed it all those sleepless nights, when they encountered between the dark. Since Uchiha and Akasuna’s mutation gave them a very hard time in fell onto Morfeo’s arms, so it was not _that_ unusual. They wandered quietly around either their bedrooms, or living room or the kitchen, same as ghosts.

Although the black-haired can feel uneasy whenever it happened, he bowed to Sasori. “Itachi.” Akasuna purred his name with a mock tone that made him shiver and took away his breath. The artist had had such a wonderful voice, with that velvety-like nature− which gave him this crazy impression about Sasori caressing each letter− even if he swore. 

“Tsk!” Hidan interrupted Itachi’s train of thoughts, seething from his seat. “I’d definitely curse him. I bet Tobi that Deidara will be the first one to die. I’ve prayed to Jashin- _sama._ Sasori, you … useless freak!”

“You’re so rude, Hidan- _san!_ ” The masked men said with an annoying high-pitched voice. “Tobi hadn’t _waited_ for one of us dying!” Itachi cannot distinguish his looks behind the ridiculous mask, but he felt as nauseated when Tobi started to move close the table and hold on to the empty chair’s back as he was about Hidan’ speech. “Deidara- _senpai_ is recovering pretty well, and he wouldn’t hesitate to fight you. Hum, on a second thought … despite he’ll quickly defeat you, Tobi prefers not to lose his new partner.”  

Sasori’s old associate would never accept the hyperactive raven-haired as replacement … not that Uchiha could blame Deidara, considering Tobi’s bothersome attitude, which seemed even childish day after day.

« Who can actually know that? » A sudden question hit Itachi’s brain as he remembered some miracles between Akatsuki. For whatever senseless reason that someone may guess, they had lived together without killing each other … yet. « We can also take care of one another sometimes, can’t we? »

Itachi unconsciously closed his red shiny eyes. He remembered Sasori calling his name at midnight. “Do you know pain?” Akasuna had asked him thoughtful once, and laughed immediately then. Uchiha looked surprised as he turned his face to the redhead, who was covering his mouth … it was terrifying how close seemed to be Sasori’s melodic chuckles in his memories. “My apologies. I was not obviously talking about Pain, our leader. It was just an accident.”

The black haired blinked. Was Sasori actually talking to him? “So,” he had slowly answered, “are you talking either about physical suffer…?”

Akasuna’s smiling face went harsh at that moment, and froze the blood in his veins. “No.” Sasori paused for a moment. “But I guess … you don’t seem to hate or care too much about them. To normal humans, I mean.”

“I don’t find any use in doing it.” He chose his words very carefully, examining the bottomless brown eyes which pierced his soul. Itachi’s stomach overturned as some truck that ended up with the tires to the sky. “Do you?”

“They call freaks to mutants.” Akasuna went straight to-the-point, looking his everlasting young hand that is made with resilient wood. Itachi wondered if it felt cold. “I would never pay attention to those incredibly pitiful beings … until my parents were killed by them.”

Uchiha stared at his beautiful face, sunken in the− still remaining− early morning shadows. “I’m so…”

“Don’t.” Sasori cut Itachi’s words. “You don’t have right to say it. You took away your own parent’s life. And that’s not why am I talking to you for the first time ever, anyway.”

Itachi scrutinized Sasori’s lovely features, stopping himself to contemplate his long eye-lids, which he had never seen fell down to blink. It amazing him that they were even darker than his crimson threads upon his pale forehead. Uchiha almost blushed when he thought about brushing them with his bare fingers.

“Why are you talking to me then?” Itachi mumbled, feeling insecure. Akasuna opened his mouth, and closed it without speaking.

“I want you to use your eyes on me.” The redhead said at last; he looked as if suddenly there was not breath on his artificial lungs. “I’m always missing them. I can’t see my parents, and tell them … I’m in such agony all the fucking time.” Sasori hissed the words as if they were some kind of poison. “I want to be dead, but I’m afraid of it.” Akasuna paused, and diverted his look. “I know that maybe you will not understand, but I can take your pain if you let me! The brat said what happened on his mind before− when you capture him inside. I want you to bring my memories … In return I will heal your eyes-ache and blurring sight at any cost.”

Uchiha’s retrospection was violently interrupted again:

“Quiet, both of you!” Pain seethed with a terrifying glare. “Tobi, get away of that seat, and show more respect! No matter what, Sasori was a valuable member for our organization.”  Tobi stepped backwards, whining. “It’s a shame that we’ve to lose him now.”

The raven haired young try to banish Akasuna’s lonely expression from his mind, which was feeling suddenly belittled for his coworkers’ indifference.

Uchiha gritted his teeth, but he did not say anything.  

Konan raised her voice, interrupting Tobi’s fake sobs. “Pain and I were thinking about making a brief ceremony in his honor. You should attend.”

“It sounds nice.” Kisame said with his biggest smile.

“What?!” Kakuzu’s outraged yell pierced the place. “Did you just decide it without asking us first? Do you even know how much it could cost us? We’ve never make anything for the other jerks who died before.”

“Thanks for pointing out, you greedy old men!” Hidan shouted out, rolling his eyes. “Now, let me tell you this clearly, bastards: Akatsuki’s a mercenary group, not a fucking family or any office job. I’ve joined to kill some humans, so take your feelings and don’t stick your nose in my …!”

« Hidan’s right. We aren’t a family. We’re broken beyond repair. I’m together with them for something bigger than understanding or friendship. They’ll destroy me if they find out. I was lucky that Sasori did not care anymore. » Itachi stood from his seat, not speaking a word to anyone as he left the meeting room, tired of this noisy place.

He had just opened the door when he saw Deidara. The blond remained motionless at the other side, halting his footsteps abruptly. Itachi noticed the dark circles beneath his luminous blue gaze. “Did they know anything about Sasori, hum?”

Uchiha can hear his pain, and feel sorry for him too. “He’s dead.” The raven haired coldly announced. “Zetsu ate the corpse, as usual.” Deidara’s cheeks blushed in a wave of anger. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” The young blunted. “You aren’t obligated to feel the loss of someone about whom you never cared. You can live without him haunting your dreams.”

“I won’t.” Itachi did not flick as he responded this. He can yell, and even cry … because he will always remember Sasori’s pleased look, as Uchiha managed thanked him shyly every night for the medicine.

“Aren’t you in pain anymore, are you?” Akasuna mumbled, waiting for the sweet dreams that the black-haired mutant always gave him with his parents.

“No.” Uchiha fell silent for a brief moment. “Are you?”

Sasori smiled, having a secret fun when he said, “Your eyes are truly as powerful as they’re beautiful.”  

He shouldn’t kiss him that night, triggering a hurricane of emotions. Sasori had moaned against Itachi’s lips, both tongues fighting for control, until Akasuna let himself go into each stroke. The raven haired fingers rested on his neck, rubbing as kind as he dared to.

They fit into each other, as two puzzle pieces finally reunited.

He wasn’t breathing anymore. The redhead clang to Itachi as the Uchiha whispered with tenderness: “I love you so much, Sasori.”

Can he die again and once again with all those memories? They clearly made him feel pain, loneliness, and such despair.

Itachi decided he will not attend to the ceremony. It may be better if Itachi pretended he did not know Sasori at all.

**THE END**


End file.
